


Day 17: Mammoth

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pancakes, Roman gets all the love, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: He briefly wondered what it felt like to kiss him, but he was too busy being kissed to think about it for long.If asked, Janus and Patton would say kissing Roman felt like a thunderstorm heard from inside cozy castle walls. They fit together, really.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Day 17: Mammoth

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! I was feeling a bit down today so I decided to project and spoil Roman. He deserves it.

Roman watched, stealthily but hungrily as Patton kissed Janus goodnight. He didn’t _intend_ to watch, he just so happened to be coming around the corner when they were saying their goodbyes for the night and-

Okay, it was a little creepy. Just a hair. But they were so beautiful together, and Roman couldn’t decide whom he was more jealous of, Janus or Patton. 

Maybe he was jealous of them both? Perhaps all he wanted was a relationship of his own, and he wasn’t jealous of anyone in particular. He didn’t want to feel Janus’ scar against his lips, or press his cheek against Patton’s smooth, freckled one. He didn’t. No. He couldn’t. 

They were happy together, and Roman wouldn’t be a homewrecker. 

He backed up, and started whistling as he came around the corner again. The two lovebirds broke apart, and Roman grinned at their sheepish expressions.

“No need to stop on my behalf! Continue your sweet nothings, I’ll just slide on by Patton.” He made as if to do so, but Janus caught him on the wrist as he passed.

“No, I think I’ll say goodnight to you as well, dear prince.” Then he leaned up.

Roman was shocked still at the feeling of lips against his cheek. He flushed bright red, glanced at Patton, who looked interested but not angry, and then pulled away.

“Of course! Goodnight, Janus, goodnight, Patton. I hope you both have a splendiferous evening!” He yanked his arm out of Janus’ grip and stumbled the rest of the way into the apartment he shared with Patton. 

Once he was past the obstacles in the door, he made a beeline to his room, shut the door, and locked it for good measure. He could feel the warmth of his cheeks, and he cursed himself for his awkwardness. 

It wasn’t much later that Patton knocked on his door.

“Roman? Kiddo? You okay? I’m sorry about Janus, he’s… He’s sorry too, if he offended you.” 

Roman pretended to be asleep. 

~~

He didn’t want to leave his room the next morning, but he could smell Patton making pancakes. Patton only made pancakes on special occasions, so he went out to investigate why. 

Patton lit up when he exited his room. 

“Roman! Good morning! I hope I didn’t wake you up?”

Shaking his head, Roman wandered into the kitchen. Patton was making pancakes with chocolate chips, which meant this was an extra special occasion, and Roman had forgotten something important.

“What did I forget, Padre?”

Patton, a light blush dusting his cheeks, shook his head. 

“Nothing… Yet. Here’s hoping!” He bent down then, and placed a gentle kiss on Roman’s forehead. “Now, out of the kitchen while I’m cooking!”

The taller man had to practically shove Roman into the living room, since Roman was still shocked from the kiss. What was going on? Was this some universal prank? He walked over to the couch and sat down, putting a hand over the place on his head that Patton had kissed. 

Wow. Patton’s lips had been so _soft_.

He faintly heard the door unlock, but was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice another person in the apartment until-

“-oman. Roman!” 

Roman snapped his head up to meet Janus’ eyes. It was weird, seeing Janus standing above him.

“There you are, prince charming. You zoned out on us. Patton wants to know if you’d like syrup or powdered sugar on your pancakes.”

“Or Crofters!” Called Patton from the kitchen.

“Or Crofters,” Janus parroted. 

“Um.” Roman was a little off-put by the soft look in Janus’ eyes. That look was normally reserved for Patton. “Crofters?”

He saw Patton salute out of the corner of his eye, and before he knew it, he was being presented a plate full of beautifully fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, smothered in butter and his favorite jam. 

This was suspicious. Very, _very_ suspicious. What had they done? Were they apologizing for the weird kissing thing? Was Patton planning on moving in with Janus, and so Roman would have to find another roommate? Was Patton kicking him out so that Janus could move in? What in the world was-

“Roman!”

“Huhwhat?” His attention was pulled back to Janus again, who was looking at him in concern. 

“Did you get any sleep last night? Your head is in the clouds today!”

He shrugged. Yeah, he’d slept, just… He had spent a few hours thinking about the feeling of Janus’ lips on his cheek, and-

There were lips on his cheek again. On _both_ cheeks. He started, and stood up, a little angry. His plate of pancakes would have fallen to the floor, but Patton caught it deftly as he stared at Roman from his seat on the couch. 

“Ro?”

“What- what’s going on?” Roman looked between Patton and Janus, both sitting on either side of where he himself had been seated. 

Janus took one of his hands and pulled him gently back down into his seat. He allowed himself to be pulled, and even took his plate back from Patton when it was pressed to his chest. 

“Now, we need you to sit and listen, okay?” Patton’s voice was soft, as if he was talking to a small animal. 

“We- we’re polyamorous, you see, and, well…” Janus paused, looking all the world like he was searching for the right words.

“We have a mammoth crush on you!” Spoke Patton, his words rushed. 

Roman put the plate on the coffee table. This was not a pancakes sort of conversation, he thought, as the words roiled around in his gut. 

They had a crush on him? The two most beautiful beings in the world, nay, the universe, had a crush on _him_? 

“Am I dreaming?”

Janus laughed.

“Hopefully a good dream. May I kiss you, Roman?”

Roman found himself nodding, and was pleased to find Janus’ lips on his lips soon after. Kissing Janus wasn’t fireworks, no, it was a cool mountain breeze and the scent of rain on warm stone. 

Soon, after the slightly chapped lips had retreated, he found himself facing Patton, a question in the taller man’s eyes. He nodded, once again, and again he found lips on his own. Kissing Patton was like coming home to a warm cup of hot cocoa, and rain outside on a day off. 

He briefly wondered what it felt like to kiss him, but he was too busy being kissed to think about it for long.

If asked, Janus and Patton would say kissing Roman felt like a thunderstorm heard from inside cozy castle walls. They fit together, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
